I MISS YOU
by noname-ssi25
Summary: Aku begitu merindukanmu /CHANHUN BROTHERSHIP/ SEQUEL IF I CAN/ SHORTFICT
**Tittle : I Miss You (Sequel If I Can)**

 **Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**  
 **Oh Sehun**

 **Summary: maafkan Aku tak bisa menuruti keinginan terakhirmu, maafkan Aku karena Aku merindukanmu**

 **Genre: Sad , BrotherShip**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **Seoul, 16 April 2016**

Tepat Dua tahun semenjak kecelakaan mengenaskan di perairan Mokpo, Ya... ini Sudah Dua tahun berlalu sejak sebuah Kapal Ferri Sewol yang terbalik di tengah lautan, itu Artinya sudah Dua tahun pula Sehun sudah pergi dari Dunia.

Ini sudah Dua tahun, tapi Chanyeol tetap tak berubah, Ia adalah seseorang yang gila kerja. Karena bagi Chanyeol, Bekerja adalah satu-satunya Cara agar bisa melupaka rasa Rindunya kepada Sehun.

Semalam Chanyeol memutuskan tidur dikamar Sehun, dan Pagi ini Ia terbangun saat sinar matahari mengusiknya dari celah korden berwarna Hijau muda dikamar Sehun.

 _'Selamat pagi Hyeong~ Apa tidurmu nyenyak?'_ , Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok Sehun bersama dengan matahari pagi. Entah itu halusinasi atau memang Arwah Sehun datang menyapanya, yang pasti Chanyeol senang akan hal itu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Sehun, dan beranjak menuju meja nakas dikamar Sehun. Dia mengambil setumpuk kaset Video yang Ia ambil dari kamar mendiang Ayah dan Ibunya semalam. Di setiap bungkusnya ada nama Sehun disana.

Chanyeol mengambil Laptopnya Juga dan kembali duduk di ranjang milik Sehun. Ia berniat Seharian tak akan keluar dari kamar adiknya Ini, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat Video Adik tercintanya.

Chanyeol memutar Video masa kecil Sehun di laptopnya, muncul Seorang anak batita yang baru belajar berjalan disana, disamping anak kecil itu ada Anak Kecil lain yang lebih tinggi -yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol sendiri- berteriak-teriak Heboh memberi semangat pada Adiknya.

.

.  
.

 _"Sehunnie Ayo semangat, kau pasti bisa! Sehunie Sehunie!", Chanyeol Kecil nampak melompat-lompat kebelakang Sementara Sehun kecil mengikutinya dengan langkah yang masih nampak sulit._

 _"Yung~~ yung~~", Sehun nampak menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas rumput, dan menangis keras, Bocah itu kesal karena tak berhasil mengejar Kakaknya._

 _Chanyeol yang berusia 10 tahun itu berkacak pinggang Sambil berjalan cepat kearah Sehun, "Ya! Sehunie.. kau ini payah, Ayo cepatlah bisa berjalan dan kita bermain bola bersama!"_

 _"Huaaaaaa... mmaa..mmaa...", Sehun nampak mengacungkan tangannya kearah Kamera, meminta gendong pada Sosok sang Ibu yang berdiri sambil merekamnya._

 _Kamera nampak berpindah tangan, kini di video tersebut nampak Nyonya Park yang menggedong Sehun dan berusaha menenangkan Bocah berusia 1 tahun itu, "Uri Sehunie lelah Eoh? Chanie Hyeong nakal? Iya? Cup cup cup, Ayo kita kejar Channie Hyeong dan kita pukul dia jika Channie Hyeong tertangkap", Sehun kecil mengangguk lucu dan Chanyeol segera berlari cepat saat Sang Ibu mulai mengejarnya dengan Sehun di gendongannya._

 _"Tangkap Saja Chanyeolie Hyeong dan gigit jarinya Sehunie!", Suara Sang Ayah nampak terekam di video itu._

.

.  
.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat video itu, meski Airmatanya juga tak berhenti mengalir.

Begitu banyak video tentang Sehun yang dibuat oleh Ibunya, Setiap moment tumbuh kembang Sehun tak pernah terlewatkan oleh Sang Ibu, setiap moment pergantian usia Sehun, Saat Sehun memasuki taman kanak-kanak, Saat ketika Sehun belajar baik Sepeda, Saat Sehun terlelap, moment kenaikan kelas Sehun, Semua tentang Sehun.

.

.  
.

 _Sehun nampak berada di sebuah panggung kelulusan, Sehun Lulus dari Sekolah dasar Sekarang, Chanyeol nampak menghampiri panggung dan memberikan sebuah bunga pada Sehun. Sehun menerima bunga itu malu-malu._

 _Sehun menuruni panggung dan berlari memeluk Kakaknya tak lupa Sang Ayah dan Sang Ibu yang sedang merekamnya._

 _"Uri Sehunnie sudah akan masuk SMP sekarang, tidak Aku sangka... tak lama lagi Ia akan masuk SMA dan Perguruan tinggi", Tuan Park nampak memeluk putra bungsunya dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam Sehun._

 _"Sehunie selamat ya", Chanyeol mengacak rambut adiknya itu dan mencium kedua belah pipi Sehun yang nampak kemerahan._

 _Terdengar tawa sang Ibu yang melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Sehun saat sang kakak mencium pipinya._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Chanyeol terisak, itu adalah video terakhir yang dibuat oleh Ibunya, saat itu.. sepulang dari Sekolah Sehun, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan tunggal dan membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya dan Sehun. Chanyeol saat itu membawa mobilnya sendiri dan mengendarainya bersama sang Adik.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, siang kini sudah berganti malam, Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur milik Sehun dan keluar dari Kamar tersebut. Chanyeol berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya dan mengendarai Mobilnya entah kemana.

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam, Chanyeol tiba di sebuah pantai di daerah Mokpo, Chanyeol berjalan pelan melewati pasir pantai yang lembut. Chanyeol nampak menaiki sebuah tebing yang lumayan tinggi yang langsung menghadap lautan, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hamparan luas laut dihadapannya.

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya, dan mengeluarkan segala Sesuatu yang ada di sakunya, mulai dari dompet, kunci mobil dan sejenisnya.

"Sehun-ah... Aku sudah lelah menunggu kau menjemputku agar bisa berkumpul bersama Eommoni dan Abeoji, jadi bisakah aku datang sendiri tanpa Kau jemput? Aku sudah tak bisa menahan rinduku pada Kalian", Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan-lahan berjalan maju.

BYURRR! 

**THE END.**

 **#PRAYFORSEWOL**

 **Saya bawa Sequel IF I CAN, untuk mengenang para korban Sewol, ini memang gak ada hubungannya sih sama Sewol, cuma cerita keterpurukan Chanyeol ditinggal Sehun, baca IF I CAN dulu biar feelnya dapet hehehe**  
 **Udah deh jangan lupa Review hehe**


End file.
